Moments in time
by Manta-Rae
Summary: Editing and Updating-Ch. 3: This place was the beginning of her journey and the end of an adventure. Slightly AU. Songfic. *Ch.1 has been revamped*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not worthy to own Inuyasha or James Blunt's lyrics.

Chapter One--You're Beautiful  
-------------------------------------------------

He sighed as the ocean of humanity surged once more. Pushing and pulling, the press of bodies carried him through the station.

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure._

Laughter from a memory drew his gaze and he stared in disbelief. Sure, the woman looked and sounded like _**her**_ but he couldn't be sure. Then a smile blossomed on her face.

_She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.  
_  
He knew that smile. The warmth shadowed with loneliness. Eyes glowed with joy even as heartache lingered in her gaze.

_You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

He began to struggle through the crowd. Each step was an effort, as though he had to cross the years that had separated them.

_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As I walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

The doors hissed shut just as he conquered the busy platform. Momentum halted with a dull thump, he slammed into the metal contraption.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

Her expressive eyes flickered rapidly between recognition, surprise, hope and love.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
_  
Memories swirl between them. The train shuddered in warning and he takes a step back.

_But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you._

She whispers his name, disbelief forming the syllables. He flashed a mischievous grin in greeting.

_But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.  
_  
The brief reunion was interrupted as the train rumbled into modern Japan.

"I'll see you again, Kagome," he murmurs the solemn promise.

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: This chapter has been edited. I hope you enjoy the longer version (Word count: 432. Original word count: 316) Chapter 2 is from Kagome's POV. Please Review.

Your Opinion: Whose name did Kagome say?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaming any and all rights to the song, _Bring Me to Life_ by Evanescence. I also have no claim to Inuyasha.  
Chapter 2: Change of Plans  
-------------------------------------------------

After the long week, Kagome is ready for a break from college. Two weeks of pure laziness have to be carefully planned.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

'Should I keep my routine or enjoy myself by sleeping all day?' Lost in thought she hardly notices the train slowing.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

Dormant miko power is stirred to life by a wave of demonic energy. Startled by the sudden rush, Kagome tries to spot the cause.

_Now that I know what I'm without,  
you can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life_

Pushing through the crowd is a face from history.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become _

The doors close between them. Time, distance, past and present are all overcome by the future.

_Frozen inside without your touch,  
without your love darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead _

"Shippo," Memories live in that name.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become._

Modern Tokyo disregarding their story carries the girl away.  
'I think it's time to go home,' Kagome decides suddenly, 'back to where it began.'

-------------------------------------------------  
AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next one is from Shippo's POV. Reviewing makes the world go round (as opposed to flat)!

Fanfic-- I'm currently searching for a story I've read. If you can give me the name and/or author I will dedicate a chap. to you!  
Summ: Sess kidnaps Kag. Kag saved by Inu. Kag and Shippo taken to Sess castle by magic. Hurts Shippo and sends kitsune to Inu.  
This is story line I remember. If you can, help me find this story please.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter features Avril Lavigne's _I'm With You. _These lyrics and any characters from Inuyasha are property of their rightful owners.  
**Chapter 3: Waiting for you**  
-------------------------------------

_I'm standing on a bridge.  
I'm waitin' in the dark.  
I thought that you'd be here by now.  
There's nothing but the rain.  
No footsteps on the ground.  
I'm listening but there's no sound._

"Just got up the Stairs of Death and it starts pouring!" Kagome grumbles.

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't someone please take me home?  
It's a damn cold night,  
Trying to figure out this life.  
Won't you take me by the hand,  
Take me somewhere new.  
I don't know who you are,  
But I'm, I'm with you_

-Sigh- She tilts her head into the steady rain, "I should have called and told mom I was on my way."

_I'm looking for a place,  
Searching for a face.  
Is there anybody here I know?  
Cause nothings going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone._

Kagome opens the door of the well house and stares at the portal.

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't someone please take me home?  
It's a damn cold night,  
Trying to figure out this life.  
Won't you take me by the hand,  
Take me somewhere new.  
I don't know who you are,  
But I'm, I'm with you._

She wanders to the God tree and gazes at Inuyasha's seal.

_Oh, why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
yea yea yea!_

Kagome's memories are all centered on this place.

_It's a damn cold night,  
Trying to figure out this life.  
Won't you take me by the hand,  
Take me somewhere new.  
I don't know who you are,  
But I'm, I'm with you_

The rain is suddenly deflected by an umbrella as a hand encloses hers.

_Take me by the hand,  
Take me somewhere new.  
I don't know who you are,  
but I'm, I'm with you.  
I'm with you._

"I'm glad you remembered," Kagome looks at him, "Shippo."

_Take me by the hand,  
Take me somewhere new.  
I don't know who you are,  
But I'm, I'm with you.  
I'm with you.  
I'm with you..._

"How could I forget?" He smiles, "now do you want to hear how the story ends?"  
-------------------------------------  
AN: My internet access has been severely limited. Also I couldn't find a song for Shippo's POV so this is Kagome's chapter. Hope you enjoy, sorry it was late. Anybody interested in being a beta? I have a rough draft for another story (longer and not a songfic). Just send me a message if you want to help. --Manta-Rae

**Chapter 4:** Kagome and Shippo are reunited! Players from the past are revealed as the tale unfolds.


End file.
